


Pillow Talk

by aestheticallyexo



Category: GOT7
Genre: Aftercare, Domestic Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pillow Fights, Smut, aftercare is his shit, jackson treats you like a doll, until shit gets steamy ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticallyexo/pseuds/aestheticallyexo
Summary: in which its your anniversary and jackson is a heavy sleeper





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for @slutforjackson (i hope you enjoy!)

  It all started with a pillow. 

 

  Well, it was more like several pillows. 

 

  Today was the anniversary of you and your loving boyfriend Jackson. You could hardly believe it had been three years already. It seemed like your first date was only yesterday. 

 

  Now, you two were living together. Where had all the time gone? It was a lazy Sunday morning, with Jackson snoring beside you in bed. One of his arms was lazily slung across your torso, keeping you close to him.

 

  The moment was picture perfect. You woke up with a smile on your face, thinking  _ How did I get so lucky? _ He remained unaware that you were awake, chest still rising and falling with calm breath. 

 

  You could have lived in the moment forever. Unfortunately, you were much too impatient for that. “Jackson.” You whispered sweetly, hoping he’d wake up. In that moment, you had forgotten how much of a heavy sleeper he was. 

 

  While he shifted a little bit, he was still sleeping. 

 

_ Dammit. _

 

  Maybe he needed something a little bit different. You placed a sweet kiss on his lips. When you pulled away, a deep sigh left his lips and he pulled you closer to his warm body.

 

  Jackson’s warmth was appreciated, but you wanted him awake. Grabbing a nearby pillow, you slammed it into his face. 

 

  Surprisingly, it actually woke him up. Jackson bolted upright, breathing heavily. You found yourself giggling at him and shocked he looked. “Good morning.” You said, wrapping your arms around his shoulders.

 

  “Button, did you wake me up?” You loved it when he used your nickname, especially when it was in his gruff-just-woken-up voice. “Maybe. Happy anniversary Jackson.” You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek. He chuckled to himself. 

 Jackson tilted his body, flipping you over his shoulder. You landed on your back on the mattress. Before you could respond, he climbed on top of you and began to smack you with pillows.

 

  You shrieked in delight, attempting to defend yourself with your arms. Once he was focused on his ‘attacks’ and not quite paying attention, you grabbed another pillow and smacked him with it. 

 

  “So that's how you want to play?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. You pushed him off of you and moved to straddle him. You winked at him and hit his torso with the pillow repeatedly. This time, he didn’t retaliate. 

 

  Instead, he plucked the pillow from your grasp. Now that you were defenseless, he grabbed your wrists and pulled them down so you hovered over him. Your eyes bored into his, as he leaned up to kiss you. 

 

 The kiss was very soft and delicate. Jackson had a habit of treating you like a porcelain doll; worried you would break if he treated you too roughly. You cupped his cheek and kissed him harder, as if you wanted to tell him that he didn’t have to be so gentle.

 

  He seemed to slowly get the message, kissing you deeper and closing the small gap between your bodies. 

 

  It wasn’t long before you were pressed against him, kisses growing in intensity. The kiss was only broken to remove his t-shirt and to throw it across the room. Your sweater followed soon after, leaving the both of you topless. 

 

  Jackson’s hands went to cup your chest, squeezing them. Pinned down on your back, Jackson’s lips left yours in favour for your breasts. Small mewls left your lips as marks were sucked on your sensitive skin. 

 

  Your hands tugged at the waistband of his boxers, slowly inching them down. “No more teasing,” You whispered. “I need you right now.” 

 

  Jackson looked down at you, using his index finger to force your gaze into his. “What's the magic word, button?” He had a smug look on his face, obviously enjoying your neediness. An unhappy look spread across your features. 

 

  “Not funny.” You pouted, and Jackson kissed your pouty lips. “C’mon, what’s the magic word?”   

 

  Your eyes widened when he mentioned begging. “Please?” You asked. “Actually, the magic word was whipped cream. But, since you asked so politely-”

 

  He didn't have the chance to finish, as your lips were back on his instantly. You tugged on his bleached-blond hair, physically making him kiss you harder. 

 

 Pulling down your panties and letting them fall somewhere near the bed, Jackson cupped your ass and rolled your body against his clothed length.

 

  Feeling him harden underneath you escalated your need for friction. A soft whine left your lips, an indication that you needed him badly. 

 

   However, Jackson liked to tease. His grip tightened on your ass, causing you to scoot forwards a little more. “Jackson.” You moaned his name and rocked your hips against his. 

 

  “What's the magic word?” He asked again, a little breathy this time. A small cry of frustration left your lips. “Alright, alright. This time, it was ‘Please’. But I think I’m taking it too far.” 

 

  He tugged down his boxers, which let his erection spring free. “You’re still on the pill, right? ” He asked, to which you nodded. 

 

  Grunting, he pumped his length a couple times before lining it up with your entrance. “Ready?” he asked, to which you nodded. 

 

  You saw stars when he thrust into you, a soft moan leaving your lips. Jackson let you adjust to his size, and 

once you gave him the okay, he began to move. 

 

  Moans tumbled from your lips as he built up a rhythm with his thrusts. He filled you so well, and knew exactly how to pleasure you. 

 

  “Fuck!” Jackson hissed under his breath, throwing his head back. His thrusts were fast and rough, throwing his ‘porcelain doll’ mindset out the window. 

 

  Wanting a better angle, you rose your hips a little so he could go deeper. You felt him hit the spot, a much louder moan escaping your lips. 

 

  “Right there! right there!” You cried out. Jackson thrusted even faster, an action that nearly brought you to tears from overstimulation. 

 

  It wasn’t long before you were reaching your limits, and Jackson wasn’t that far either. “Button, I’m close.” He warned. “Me too.”

 

  Taking that as his cue, Jackson went and began toying with your clit. Mewling sounds left your lips and you simply couldn't take it anymore. 

 

  You clenched around his length a few times, before finally cumming. Jackson thrusted twice more, and he came as well. 

 

  Pulling out, he laid down beside you and pulled you small frame close. “Are you okay?” He asked, noticing the tears in your eyes. Jackson grabbed a tissue from the nightstand and wiped them away. 

 

 “They weren't from pain or anything, don't worry.” A soft kiss was planted to your forehead. “We might want to get cleaned up. How about I run a bath and you take off the bed sheets?”

 

  That sounded like a pretty solid plan. “Sounds perfect.” You smiled. He got up and walked to the adjoining bathroom, shutting the door behind him. 

 

  You got up, legs feeling weak. Despite that, you stripped the bed and tossed the dirty sheets into a pile to remind you that laundry needed to be done. 

 

  The bathroom door was still closed and the water was still running.  _ It wouldn’t hurt if I curled up in bed for a few minutes.  _

 

  Pulling the comforter up from the floor and tossing it unceremoniously onto the bed. You curled up under the blankets and almost immediately fell asleep. 

 

  Once the bath was filled, Jackson popped a bath bomb in. The colours swirled beautifully together. “(Y/N), the bath is ready!” 

 

  When you didn’t come, he left the bathroom to see you asleep in a little ball. Jackson smiled to himself, thinking  _ How did I get so lucky?  _ Removing the blanket, he carried you bridal style into the bathroom, and slowly lowered you into the tub. 

 

  He was right behind you, and pulled your sleeping form into his embrace. You awoke seconds later, taking a moment to process that you weren't in bed anymore. 

 

  “Wakey wakey, sleepyhead.” Jackson crooned into your ear. You smiled, turning your body to kiss his cheek. “Did I seriously fall asleep?” You asked him, to which he nodded.

 

  “Yep.  Total party fail.” You gently smacked his cheek, laughing a little. “Shut up.”

 

  A cocky smile was on his face. “You can’t make me.” 

 

  You raised your eyebrow at him. Before he could do anything to stop you, your lips were back on his. 

 

  After a few seconds, you pulled away. “I think I can make you.” A dark look remained in his eyes. “You’re

such a tease, button. What am I going to do with you?” 

 

  You looked up at him, innocence in your eyes. His lips went straight to your neck, kissing your weak spot dead on. Tilting your head back for him, he nipped at the spot with a newfound ferocity. “You can’t mark me, we’re going out with our parents later.”

 

  Jackson pulled away and pouted at you. “Wear a turtleneck?” It astonished you how fast his demeanor could change. “No, I don’t even have a turtleneck.”

 

  A feigned sigh left his lips. “Fine. You up for a round two?” 

 

  A giggle left your lips. “Where’s a pillow when you need one?”

 


End file.
